godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Futurians
The Futurians are a group of time-travelers from the 23rd century (the year 2204) who visit Japan in the year 1992, during the events of the 1991 film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Though they claim to have come to save Japan, they are in fact radical terrorists whose goal is to destroy Japan in the past before it can become a corrupt economic superpower in the future. History Heisei era ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah The Futurians represented a political organization called the Equal Environment of Earth Union (also known as EEE or E3). The goal of this organization is to equalize the power of all countries on Earth. However, in the year 2204, Japan was the most powerful nation on the planet, having bought up other continents like Africa and South America. It had become so powerful and large, that the Earth Union (a type of futuristic United Nations) could no longer control it. Unsatisfied with his organization's progress, Chuck Wilson formulated a more drastic plan to bring Japan to its knees and end its economic reign. While his original plan was to use nuclear weapons against Japan, Wilson realized this would be nearly impossible given the banning of all nuclear weapons back in the 21st century. Instead, Wilson, along with two other members of the EEE, Grenchko and Emmy Kano, stole the time machine, MOTHER, from the Earth Union, and along with an army of androids, traveled back to 1992 Japan. Once there, they laid out a phony scenario for the Japanese government, stating that Godzilla would soon return and completely destroy Japan. They then proposed a solution that involved using their time machine to travel back to the year 1944 to remove the dinosaur living on Lagos Island which was theorized to have been mutated into Godzilla by the radiation of the hydrogen bomb test carried out at nearby Bikini Atoll in 1954. Once they had relocated the "Godzillasaurus" to the bottom of the Bering Sea, where they hoped the creature would die, they secretly released three Dorats, which are man-made creatures bred in the 23rd century, onto the island before departing. It was hoped that the three imps would survive until the 1954 Castle Bravo H-bomb test, and that the radiation would mutate the Dorats into a monster that the Futurians could use to attack Japan in Godzilla's absence. When the expedition returned to the present day, Godzilla had disappeared from the waters off Japan while a three-headed dragon called King Ghidorah, the result of the Dorats fusing and mutating from the H-bomb, seemingly took his place. Controlling the beast the same way that they controlled the original Dorats, the Futurians sent their monster to attack and destroy Japan one city at a time, hoping to weaken it and prevent it from becoming a superpower in the future by forcing it to accept their demands for rebuilding the country. With Godzilla out of the way, and the J.S.D.F. helpless against King Ghidorah, the Futurian's plan seemed to be working. Disillusioned by the horrific methods her colleagues were employing against Japan, Emmy chose to defect and reprogrammed M11 to side with her and help the Japanese. Meanwhile, the Japanese government developed a plan to mutate the Godzillasaurus, which they believed was still dormant in the Bering Sea, into a new Godzilla by using a nuclear submarine owned by Yasuaki Shindo. However, the sub encountered the fully-mutated Godzilla, having actually been created by the Futurians' actions rather than erased, en route to the Bering Sea. Godzilla destroyed the submarine and absorbed its power, which cured his ANEB infection and caused him to grow to 100 meters in height. However, the two remaining Futurians refused to give up, and ordered their creation to kill Godzilla when the monster came ashore in Hokkaido. For a while it appeared as if Godzilla may lose, but right at the critical moment in the battle, Emmy, M11 and Kenichiro Terasawa mounted an assault on MOTHER, destroying the computer and effectively ending the Futurians' ability to control King Ghidorah. Now weakened, Ghidorah began to lose ground, and soon Godzilla succeeded in decapitating the beast's middle head. Meanwhile, Emmy and Terasawa confronted Wilson and Grenchko, who assured them that their plan was still a success, as the revitalized Godzilla would destroy Japan for them. Emmy and Terasawa attacked Wilson and Grenchko, knocking them unconscious, then escaped in KIDS with M11. Unwilling to let her former colleagues escape back to the future, Emmy used KIDS' teleportation ray to teleport MOTHER directly in front of Godzilla. When Wilson and Grenchko regained consciousness, they found themselves face-to-face with Godzilla. Godzilla then blasted the time machine with his atomic breath, destroying it along with Wilson and Grenchko, just 60 seconds before it could teleport back to 2204. When King Ghidorah subsequently attempted to flee, Godzilla blasted holes in its wings, causing it to fall into the sea, defeated at last. However, Wilson and Grenchko's claim seemed to be true, as Godzilla began a rampage across Japan, heading straight for Tokyo. In order to stop Wilson from getting the last laugh, Emmy and M11 returned to the future and recovered the still-living but comatose King Ghidorah, using their technology to convert him into a cyborg dubbed Mecha-King Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah returned to 1992 and confronted Godzilla in downtown Tokyo, overwhelming him after a fierce battle. Mecha-King Ghidorah carried Godzilla over the open ocean, but Godzilla blasted out its wings and caused them both to plummet into the sea below. Fortunately, Emmy and M11 escaped from the cyborg monster inside of KIDS and returned to 2204, their mission being a success. Gallery Futurian.jpg|Chuck Wilson, the Futurians' leader Trivia *If the Futurians are responsible for creating the 1984 Godzilla, then they are indirectly the instigators of numerous, major future events in the entire Heisei series: Godzilla's attack in ''The Return of Godzilla would result in Genshiro Shiragami creating Biollante, whose own DNA would go on to be considered a possible cause behind SpaceGodzilla's birth. Also, the technology that was used to create Mecha-King Ghidorah would be used as the basis for most of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center's advanced technology and superweapons, including the Garuda, Mechagodzilla, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The only real significant developments that the Futurians' actions didn't really influence were the emergence of Mothra and Battra in Godzilla vs. Mothra and Destoroyah's creation, which did not involve Godzilla in any way. **Destoroyah's creation is attributed to the Godzilla from the 1954 film, which is a separate individual from the one created by the Futurians. *The novelization of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah states that the Dorats themselves were engineered from the DNA found in cells recovered from the corpse of another King Ghidorah found on the surface of Venus. Therefore, it is possible that if this scenario applies to the film as well, the Futurians intended to transform the Dorats into a new King Ghidorah from the start. List of appearances *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Category:Heisei era - Races Category:Villain Characters